An ultraviolet excited light-emitting device include cold cathode tube, three wavelength type fluorescent lamps and the like, and is applied to a backlight for a liquid crystal display. An ultraviolet excited light-emitting device (cold cathode tube) applied to a backlight comprises a substrate, a phosphor and an electrode.
The ultraviolet excited light-emitting device including a phosphor represented by CaMgSi2O6:Eu is known, however, in viewpoint of enhancing brightness of liquid crystal display, ultraviolet excited light-emitting device having higher brightness are desired.